


Vino

by Endora89



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Hyde necesita un trago de vino.





	Vino

**Author's Note:**

> Espero este Drabble sea de su agrado.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hago esto sin fines de lucro y con todo respeto a los involucrados.

Estaba muy cansado, solo quería algo de beber e irse a dormir. “Vino” pensó para sí mismo. Esa bebida embriagante y deliciosa hecha con el fruto de la vid, seguro le caería bien a su cuerpo y mente agotados.  
  
  
Bajo las escaleras y encontró a Ken sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro.  
  
  
-Buenas noches –saludo al pasar a su lado.  
  
  
-Noches –fue la respuesta que recibió del concentrado hombre.  
  
  


**Vino**

 

 

 

 

Hyde busco la botella de vino, que sabía estaba en la cocina, sin fruto en su búsqueda.  
  
  
-Si buscas el vino ya no hay. –Ken ni siquiera apartaba la vista de su libro.  
  
  
-¿Qué?...  
  
  
-Pero hay un par de cervezas en el frigorífico… si quieres un poco de alcohol.  
  
  
-Vale… ya que… -se acercó al aparato y lo abrió sacando una cerveza y destapándola ahí mismo, tomo un sorbo… el sabor un poco agrio de la cerveza no le satisfizo del todo.  
  
  
Pero encogiéndose de hombros serró el frigorífico y caminó con intención de volver a su habitación. Al pasar de nuevo junto a su compañero vio de reojo la botella de vino vacía y un poco de este aun en una copa en la mesita de centro.  
  
  
-Me hubieses dejado un sorbo…  
  
  
-Lo siento –tomo la copa y apuro lo último que quedaba en esta – Sera para la próxima –levanto la vista y un hilo de entintado licor bajo por la comisura de su boca.  
  
  
Hyde pasó su lengua por sus labios, tenía ganas de probar ese dulce sabor. Se inclinó y tomo con su mano libre la barbilla de Ken, paso su lengua por el recorrido que había hecho el dulce néctar y después por la comisura de los labios de su amigo, este entreabrió la boca y Hyde introdujo la lengua desgastando el sabor característico de esta, mezclado con el vino.  
  
  
Al romper el beso pensó, que en efecto, un sorbo de vino era lo que necesitaba.

  
  
  
**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer los reviews son bienvenidos.


End file.
